


A Small Reward

by A_Drone_Ymous



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Biting, I Blame My Friend for This, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjob, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Drone_Ymous/pseuds/A_Drone_Ymous
Summary: He’s been nice and obedient so far.Your ideal butler.You should give him something nice for being such a dear.://///:camus has a master kinkfite me





	A Small Reward

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, and it’s Camus getting a handjob.
> 
> And bottoming too.
> 
> Well, there’s no analism happening.
> 
> But he’s bottoming.
> 
> Reader’s gender is left to the imagination.

You can feel him trembling against you. His lips sucking on your fingers. His dick bucking up against your hand. He whimpers with every move you make. You feel his cold skin up against yours, yet you feel warm.

His hair’s pulled up with a hair clip, showing you bare back of his neck. You place soft kisses on it, sending shivers down his spine. It’s amazing how delicate he acts in situations like this.

The soft kisses slowly turn to love bites and hickeys, resulting in you leaving clearly visible marks on his smooth pale skin. He moans from the pleasure you’ve been giving him.

“Master,” he pants against your fingers, “I’m gonna—aah!” His body tenses up as your grasp on his dick tightens. You start rubbing him in a faster motion, causing him to pant louder. You hear something hit the ground nearby; his glasses must’ve fallen off.

With one final pump, he cums in your hand. The cry he lets out is music to your ears. You move from behind to the front of him, slowly pulling out your fingers covered in his saliva. You stare into his eyes filled with love and lean in to give him a soft kiss, wiping away his tears with your thumb.

“Master,” he mutters against your lips. “I love you, Master.”

“I love you, too, Camus.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a short story, but it’s to the point.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
